1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine comprising a control board that starts and performs gaming processing when main power is supplied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in gaming machines such as slot machines and the like, various types of gaming processing have been performed by a main CPU (central processing unit), ROM (read-only memory) and RAM (random access memory) disposed on a main control board in accordance with programs stored in the ROM (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-42169 (FIG. 5)).
Such gaming machines include machines in which a commercially marketed personal computer mother board mounted in a PC/AT exchange or the like is mounted as a main control board in order to achieve lower cost and higher performance in the gaming machine. This mother board is operated by receiving power from a power supply obtained by connecting a power supply conforming to the ATX standard, i.e., an ATX power supply. A power supply switch which is used to cause an ATX power supply to deliver the main power supply, and a reset switch which is used to reset the mother board, are disposed on this mother board. When an alternating-current power supply is connected to the ATX power supply, an auxiliary power is supplied to the mother board, and monitoring of the power supply switch is performed by processing based on the setting of the BIOS. While the alternating-current power supply is connected to the ATX power supply, an auxiliary power supply is constantly supplied to the mother board. In this case, when the power supply switch is operated so that an auxiliary power is supplied to the mother board, a signal requesting the supply of the main power supply is output to the ATX power supply from the mother board by the BIOS. When this signal is received by the ATX power supply, the main power is supplied to the mother board from the ATX power supply. When the main power is supplied to the mother board, the mother board starts up so that gaming processing is executed according to a gaming processing program stored in the ROM. Furthermore, mother boards include boards that do not start when only the power supply switch is operated, but rather start when the reset switch is operated following the operation of the power supply switch.